


As Paths Cross

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another piece from an AU meme on Tumblr requested by sensoryinputpatterns, "tourist/knowledgeable local AU"</p>
    </blockquote>





	As Paths Cross

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece from an AU meme on Tumblr requested by sensoryinputpatterns, "tourist/knowledgeable local AU"

He's leading his horse and its wagon laden burden up the road toward the town ahead, when he hears the soft cursing. Looking around the horse as it snorts its annoyance, he spots a woman bending over something on the stump of what had once been a favorite climbing tree among the local children. 

Himself included.

Pulling his horse to a stop, he watches her for a moment quietly and with curiousity in his veins, he slowly approaches her.

“Excuse me, miss. Are you lost?”

He stops a good two paces away from her and the stump when she whirls around to face him. One hand going to rest over a slightly bulging pocket. She stares at him with a tense expression.

“And you would be?”

He raises his hands up behind his head, interlocking his fingers with an easy grin.

“Just a local around here, ma'am. Name's d'Artagnan. My family has farmland out here. Are you lost miss?”

“Possibly.”

Before he can ask her another question, the unknown woman moves on to telling him a story of she's traveling all over the country with her friends and about how she had somehow become separated from the rest of her group.

Then she mentions their agreed meetup point should any of them get separated and he fails to stifle his snort.

“What?”

“You actually aren't that far from it, miss. Just on the other side of the town in front of us it is. I can take you there if you like.”

She stares hard at him for a long time and then sighs softly as she shrugs, moving to collect her things together.

“Very well. Please lead the way, young d'Artagnan.”


End file.
